


B*tch Slapped

by angrypancake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrypancake/pseuds/angrypancake
Summary: “Catra,” Perfuma starts. “No one is questioning your allegiance. But, the truth is that you’ve hurt a lot of people and their resentment is still there.““So, what? Do you all just want to slap me on the face?” Catra huffs crossing her arms.“Actually,” Mermista’s dark lips turn into a smirk, “That’s not a bad idea.”“This is crazy!” Adora pleads.“Okay.” Catra resigns. “If you all feel like it might help, I’m in. I’ll do anything it takes.”SEASON 5 SPOILERS
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	B*tch Slapped

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just popped into my head after frosta sucker punched catra

Adora leaned up from the bed and kissed her, her own hand cupping Catra's cheek. The kiss only deepened when Catra climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist. Adora was halfway trying to get her jacket on,while Catra was working against her to try to get it off.

  
"Cat—Catra….We have a meeting. The Princesses are waiting for us in the strategy room." Adora gasped as Catra’s hands continued down her stomach slowly.

  
"Tell me to stop," she smirked, leaning down and nipping at Adora's jaw, knowingly.

  
Instead of ending it, Adora leaned her head to the side, giving Catra better access to her neck which she greedily accepted. Adora's skin easily reddens under Catra’s lips.

  
"Catra," Adora repeated, even more breathless than before.

  
A grin pulled at the corners of Catra's mouth against her lover's neck. "Tell me…" She purrs.

  
Another soft moan. "Be quick, we need to go."

  
Catra’s hands find the buckle of her belt when a knock comes through the door, “My apologies, Princess Adora, but Queen Glimmer requires your presence in the strategy room at once.” Adora could hear the embarrassment seeping from the poor Brightmoon guard that had probably heard everything going on in that room.

  
“Coming.” Adora sighed, straightening out her clothes and making sure her hair poof was just right.

  
“Well, not really.” Catra muttered disappointingly.

* * *

  
“There they are!” Bow cheered as they both entered the room.

  
“Finally!” Frosta exclaimed. “Now, can we get this meeting started?”

  
“Yes,” Adora sat on her regular spot and noticed that there were no more empty spaces for Catra. She turned her head to see Catra scratching the back of her head nervously, obviously noticing the same issue.

  
“Um, excuse me. Can we get another chair for Catra?” Adora turned to the nearest guard who nodded and turned to get it.  
“Um, wait. No offense but, this is a Princess only meeting. Catra is not a princess.” Mermista interrupts.

  
“Well, neither is Bow.” Adora argues.

  
“Yeah, but Bow has never hurt anyone.” Mermista counters.

  
Adora’s face heated.“C’mon, Catra is part of the Rebellion. She helped me destroy the Heart of Etheria. She’s changed.”

  
“Adora,” Catra reaches out to touch Adora’s hand, “It’s ok. I’ll wait for you upstairs.”

  
“NO! You’re a part of this team. You deserve to be here.” Adora’s intensity burns through each word.

  
“Catra,” Perfuma starts. “No one is questioning your allegiance. But, the truth is that you’ve hurt a lot of people and their resentment is still there.“

  
“So, what? Do you all just want to slap me on the face?” Catra huffs crossing her arms.

  
“Actually,” Mermista’s dark lips turn into a smirk, “That’s not a bad idea.”

  
“This is crazy!” Adora pleads.

  
“Okay.” Catra resigns. “If you all feel like it might help, I’m in. I’ll do anything it takes.”

* * *

“Listen up, everyone.” Glimmer announces. “Here are the rules: one by one each princess will slap Catra on the cheek. You can only slap once and it has to be an open palm. Use of magical powers is strictly prohibited. Please get in a line.“

  
“This is madness. I will be outside. Please notify me when this is over.” Spinerella dashes for the door.

  
“I’m with Spinerella.” Bow announces following her out. “I don’t think this is right.”

  
“I just want to say that I am also against violence, but Catra led Horde soldiers to Plumeria and poisoned my land. So, I will stay and watch.”

  
Glimmer is first in line.  
“Okay, Sparkles.” Catra smiles challengingly. “Do your worst.” Glimmer lowers her stance and glares her eyes. Her palm meets Catra’s face with a loud smack. The impact sends Catra falling flat on her butt with an angry red mark on her right cheek.

  
“Glimmer!” Adora scolds.

  
“That’s for invading Brightmoon. And- trapping my mom eternally in a portal between time and space.”

  
“I deserved that.” Catra nods acceptingly.

  
“Woooh. I feel better.” Glimmer sighs and holds out her hand and pulls Catra back on her feet.  
“Okay. Who’s next?”  
“This is for helping Hordak conquer Salineas.” Mermista explains before a decently hard slap. “Oh you’re right, Glimmer, I do feel lighter.”

  
“Oh, this is gonna be grea-”

  
“Frosta. Loose the ice fists. Now. ” Adora glares at the 13 year old.

  
“Fine.” She relents “This is for ruining Princess Prom.” Slap. “ I hope to see you in the next one” She says sincerely and Ctra smiles.

  
“Oh! Hi, Catra!” Entrapta grins, finally looking up from her tablet. “Where’s the food?”

  
“Food?” Catra furrowed her brows.

  
“Yeah! I thought this was the line for food?”

  
“No, Entrapta.” Catra says with as much patience as Adora had ever seen. “Don’t you want to slap me? I-” Catra lowers her gaze. “I sent you to Beast Island.”

  
“Slap you? Why would I do that? I had so much tech on Beast Island- but no tiny food. I’m gonna go find tiny scones. Bye, Catra!”

  
Catra chuckles warmly as the purple haired princess walks away.

  
“This one’s just for fun!” Netossa smiles from ear to ear before a quick smack on her cheek.

  
Last one. Scorpia.

  
“Scorpia.” Catra struggles to meet her eyes.

  
“Catra.” Scorpia raises her claw and Catra shuts her eyes and winces in anticipation. She feels a gentle bump to her cheek and peeks with one eye.

  
“All done.” Scorpia smiles at her.

  
“But I-” Catra started.

  
“Whatever, you think you deserve it’s all is in the past, Catra. I know that you’re really changing and becoming a good friend. I forgive you. Oh-” Catra launches herself to Scorpia’s shoulders and hugs her. It takes Scorpia less than a second to reciprocate.

  
Bow peeks in through the door. “ I think it’s time for a group hug.” All the princesses join in on the embrace and Adora places a gentle kiss on Catra’s temple.

  
“I’m so proud of you.” She whispers.

  
“Ok, let’s get this meeting started.” Glimmer cheers. Everyone, including Catra, takes a seat and Adora fusses over Catra’s cheek with an ice pack.

* * *

  
The meeting is adjourned and Catra and Adora walk back to their room hand in hand.

  
“You know you didn’t have to do that.” Adora says.

  
“I really think it helped, not just for them.’’ Catra shrugs. “I’ve been struggling with the guilt, too. I think I always will.”

  
“You said sorry, Catra.” Adora presses her forehead against Catra’s,” That’s a huge step. We forgive you Catra and we’ll do anything to help you forgive yourself too.”

  
“Okay.” Catra nods and Adora catches her lips with her own. “Should we continue with what we were doing before?”

  
“Definitely.” Adora pleads “just one last thing.”

“What?” Catra asks but is met with a loud smack in the ass. “ADORA! What was that for?”

  
“The rules said each princess gets a slap and they didn’t specify which cheek.” Adora smirks cheekily and starts sprinting.

  
“You’re gonna pay for this.” Catra laughs while warning her and runs after Adora.


End file.
